Willing Distraction
by fiery-icicles
Summary: 1x2 Heero finds out what's wrong with Duo and promptly distracts him in delightful ways. Pure fluff.


**A little bit of pure fluff, as an apology for my long absence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the any part of Gundam wing. Boo.**

**Summary:** Heero tries to distract Duo in the most pleasant way possible.

**Willful Distraction:**

It was clear, sunny afternoon, typical of the spring turning into summer without the sweltering heat. Birds chirping happily, kids laughing and playing, trees swaying in the breeze, blah blah blah and by god, could it get anymore corny!?

Duo stormed over to the park bench, looking like an angry pit bull ready to charge. Heero trailed a little bit more sedately after him, keeping a good five feet of distance between him and the American. After all, Duo was known for his quick-fire temper and it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Plopping down unceremoniously onto their customary wooden bench, Duo almost violently ripped open the wrapping on his sandwich before taking a vicious bite out of it. He didn't acknowledge Heero as the other man sat down beside him with his own salad for lunch. His knee shook repetitively, a clear indication that he was upset about something. Heero…well, Heero simply waited it out.

"So?" Heero asked, eyes completely concentrated on the lettuce that he was spearing on his fork, as though any attention away from it would cause it to rebel. It was vital that he not make any eye contact with Duo at this point. That would result in an ugly confrontation.

"So what?"

Ah, that game. Well, Heero knew that game very well. "So, how was work?"

"Fine." Came the growled answer. Duo took another vicious bite of his sandwich and chewed angrily without averting his eyes from straight ahead.

Heero just made a non-committal sound and continued to eat his lunch. After about a minute, Duo turned to him, frowning.

"That's it?"

Heero looked up at him, fork halfway to his open mouth. Deciding to finish eating, he took the bite of salad and shrugged.

"What's it?"

"Your…your questioning!" Duo turned to him exasperated. "You are not supposed to just stop there! You're supposed to ask, 'What's wrong, Duo?' and be concerned for the state of my mental health!"

"Ok, what's wrong, Duo?" Heero asked dutifully.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. You know that jackass down at archives, Johnson? Anyway," Duo continued without waiting for an answer, "He came up to the office and demanded to know why I hadn't returned the files that I checked out yesterday. I told him that I did, right before I left for home last night. But noooo, he goes on and on about how I haven't returned them and I should follow protocol and just because I was a gundam pilot doesn't mean shit if I don't follow regulations, blah blah blah and I just got so fucking sick out it."

Heero kept eating, occasionally 'hn'-ing at Duo's tirade. He finished eating and put aside his empty box and turned fully to Duo.

"…and I was all, why the hell are you bringing my social habits into this conversation. And then Ramirez walked over and started listening in, and actually AGREEING with Johnson and what the fuck does he know about this anyway…"

At this point, Heero deliberating grabbed Duo's hand that was gesturing wilding and licked of the mayonnaise that had dripped on to his finger.

" I mean, they were fucking records, for crying out loud. OLD records, like really OLD records. Like I'm so far into the past that I'm in your imagination old records…"

Heero inched closer and slipped an arm around Duo's waist, taking away Duo's sandwich with the other hand. He leaned in kissed away the mustard that was on the side of the American's mouth.

"…and then, I just told them to get their heads outta their asses and go look properly for the files because they should have been exactly where I had left them and not magically disappear. Then Ramirez made a comment about me and ass and- Heero, what are you doing?"

Heero had been busily contemplating what sorts of lascivious things he could do to Duo while he was otherwise occupied and gently biting that juncture at the end of the jaw, just below the American's ear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Heero asked distractedly.

"Do you even want to know what happened?!" Duo tried to push him back but found himself succumbing to his lover's delightful ministrations. "Heero…"

"I do. I did. But now that I know that it's not serious, I can pleasantly distract you."

"Not serious!? I'll-MMPH!" Duo's eyes widened comically as his lips were taken in a rough kiss before sliding shut to enjoy the full effect of the assault. Several minutes of silence ensued while both parties took a much need break from speaking. Well, Duo really. Heero was just in for the kiss.

Pulling back with a soft smack, Heero smiled at his lover's dazed eyes before asking, "Are you willing now?"

All he received for an answer was a puddle of Duo goo in his arms, who was shamelessly tilting his head back for more distraction and 'hmm'-ing at anything Heero said. Heero simply laughed and leaned back down to kiss him more fully. A willing Duo was just as much fun as a distracted Duo.

_Mission accomplished._

Even if Wufei had to come storming to throw a coat over their heads to stop them from scandalizing the kids.

**END**

**Fiiy  
**"A puddle of Duo goo"


End file.
